


Boundaries

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentions of Baekhyun/Taeyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun was ugly when he cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> For zhonqda@LJ and written for exorelieffund@LJ.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol saw red.  
  
Stupid Baekhyun and his crying face. Who the fuck cries while being angry anyway? If he was being honest, in another circumstance he would have laughed at Baekhyun’s ugly face – like he did one too many times in the past - but being the other party in the argument prevented him from doing so. Besides, the situation was far from being funny and Chanyeol suspected it would never be a laughing matter, even in the future.  
  
Still angry at his bandmate and best friend, he sighed loudly and ran his hand in his hair, readjusting his cap on his head afterwards. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten angry at Baekhyun like that but with all the stress, tiredness and events going on at the same time it was a bit too much for the rapper.  
  
Kris, their first concert, all the injuries. And Baekyeon now.  
  
He knew he should have been the supportive best friend when the scandal happened but he just couldn’t. Baekhyun should have been more careful, hell, both of them should have been wiser. Although Chanyeol had nothing against Taeyeon – well, not really - he couldn’t help but to blame her. She was older, and she was their senior too, she should have seen this coming! Baekhyun was still immature and always careless, his mouth continuously running before he even thought.  
  
Byun Baekhyun was still crying like a baby while getting angry for fuck’s sake!  
  
If Taeyeon found it cute or endearing – did she even see it honestly? How could it be cute? - Chanyeol found it stupid. And ugly. Byun Baekhyun was ugly.  
  
In an angry fit, Chanyeol took out his phone and changed his best friend’s contact name. Childish yes, but Chanyeol couldn’t care less - it wasn’t like he was trying to pretend he was a mature man anyway. Satisfied with ‘Byunbaekhyunnie <3’ changed to ‘Byun Ugly Crybaby’ - without the heart, of course - he slowed his pace before coming to an halt at the dorm entrance.  
  
He looked at the door with regretful eyes and finally sat on the last step of the stairs, knowing Junmyeon would come anytime soon to bring him back. As much as he wanted to act like a grown man, storming off the apartment wearing rilakkuma socks and his pajamas wasn’t his best idea. He probably looked ridiculous too with his cap on his head and his phone in hand, sulking like an angry teenager. But he didn’t care. He wasn’t crying at least.  
  
As he had predicted, Junmyeon trailed behind him before sitting next to him on the stairs. The leader didn’t say anything but Chanyeol could hear him think anyway.  
  
“I’m not going to apologize.” He announced firmly.  
  
“I didn’t say anything.” Junmyeon replied, perplexed.  
  
Chanyeol turned his head to face him and threw him a knowing look. Junmyeon sighed.  
  
“Are you going to stay here?” The older one asked. “Baekhyun locked himself in the bathroom, I doubt he will be out before a longtime. You should come back.”  
  
Biting his lips, Chanyeol nodded. “I’ll be here in a minute.” He mumbled.  
  
With a pat on his shoulder, Junmyeon stood up and left him alone with his thoughts, knowing Chanyeol wouldn’t do anything stupid. Well, it wasn’t like he could run away in this state anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun were the best of friends. They had immediately clicked as soon as they met and never left each other’s sides since.  
  
Or well, kind of.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
…Until the BaekYeon scandal.  
  
Chanyeol thought they didn’t have any secrets between them, he thought he would be the first one to know something as huge as Baekhyun dating Taeyeon. He would have gone first to Baekhyun to tell him if he was dating someone, he wouldn’t have thought twice about it honestly. To say he was upset was an understatement. And the cherry on top was the excuse Baekhyun came up with to defend himself.  
  
“You’re so loud! We thought you would tell anybody who would have listened!” His best friend had told him earlier. In his face. While crying. With ugly crocodile tears.  
  
Right then and there something had snapped in Chanyeol. He had felt sad, deeply hurt and betrayed. Who the fuck told his best friend that he can’t keep any secret? His best friend? The person you’re supposed to tell. All. Your. Secrets. Isn’t that the definition of a best friend?  
  
With a blank face, Chanyeol had stormed off, not wanting to hear anything else.  
Baekhyun was an idiot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They had fought in the past, mostly about stupid stuff Chanyeol didn’t remember about - or didn’t want to remember. It seemed he was always the one being hurt in their relationship, and funnily the one apologizing first too.  
  
Baekhyun always told people that Chanyeol is so so kind, really. But Chanyeol didn’t think he was particularly kind, he hadn’t the impression to be anyway. Because sometimes when he was tired and hurt he felt the urge to get back at his best friend, he wanted so badly to hurt him back, to snap at him, to crush him. Sometimes he even planned everything in advance in his head, all the hurtful words he knew would pain Baekhyun. So, no, Chanyeol wasn’t that kind. But in the end he never did. He put up with everything, never using Baekhyun’s weakness in a moment of anger like his best friend liked to do, and simply left – or ran away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun was the talkative one in their duo, Chanyeol was just loud because of his deep voice and his laughter. Baekhyun liked to talk, to be the center of the attention, the jokester of the band. The joy of EXO. And Chanyeol was always ready to go with the flow, even when his instinct told him not to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Collapsing face first on his bed, Chanyeol let out a deep sigh. Sometimes he hated the fact that they had to stay at the dorms together. When fights happened it became tense and uncomfortable, and Chanyeol knew now wasn’t the good time for another fight. It looked like he would have to swallow his pride. Again.  
  
Someone knocked at the door and Chanyeol grumbled a “come in”. He must have scared whoever was behind the door for the said person to knock because nobody ever knocked. He smiled bitterly to himself at the thought.  
  
The door opened and Jongdae came in, a frown marring his pretty face. His friend would skin him alive if he could read his mind though and it made the rapper chuckle.  
  
“Are you okay?” The main vocal of M asked softly, closing the door behind him.  
  
Chanyeol turned on his back. “Peachy.”  
  
Jongdae bit his lips and sat on the floor in front of his bed, playing with his fingers.  
  
“He didn’t mean it you know. He never thinks before he talks, that’s Baekhyun for you.” He smiled fondly.  
  
“I don’t know, I mean…why would he say that if he didn’t mean it? There must be some truth in his statement.” Chanyeol replied, pensive.  
  
His friend sighed. “You think too much. You’ll always be Baekhyun number one, he must have had his reasons for not telling you. I think it’s Taeyeon who didn’t want to tell anyone.”  
  
“Then why didn’t he say it was Taeyeon? He used ‘we’!” Chanyeol answered back with a louder voice.  
  
“Because he was upset, you’re the one who got angry first and he wanted to get back at you?” Jongdae groaned. “I don’t know okay?”  
  
Curling on himself, Chanyeol only snorted. Useless friends, all of them.  
  
“Why are you so upset anyway? Because he is dating Taeyeon? Or because he didn’t tell you?” Jongdae asked, annoyed. “If I didn’t know any better I would have thought you were acting like a jealous girlfriend earlier.” The M vocalist snorted.  
  
Chanyeol didn’t respond.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To say that Chanyeol was surprised by Baekhyun’s call was an understatement. He had been out with his colleagues from Roommate when the vocalist had called and Chanyeol had immediately detected that something seemed off in his voice. He had been right, of course, Baekhyun had looked more tired than ever, and particularly stressed out. Chanyeol wished they had some time to talk, just the two of them, but they were still shooting the episode.  
  
After several failed attempts, he finally succeeded in cornering the older one in the bathroom of Sungwoo hyung and his room. Baekhyun looked surprised when he stumbled in just before he could lock the door, missing elbowing him in the nose from barely a millimeter.  
  
Baekhyun glowered at him, frowning and Chanyeol chuckled embarrassingly. Smooth Park Chanyeol, real smooth.  
  
“What are you doing?” Baekhyun whispered, putting distance between their bodies.  
  
Clearing his throat, Chanyeol leaned back on the door. Personal space, right. "Coming to the bathroom?” He tried, confused.  
  
“But I’m in and I was first.” His best friend mumbled.  
  
“I wanted to talk to you, away from the camera, and it was the only solution.” Chanyeol sighed, massaging his neck. “Are you okay?”  
  
Baekhyun turned around, busying himself by washing his hands. “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
Chanyeol’s face fell. He could see that Baekhyun’s shoulders were tense and it broke his heart to see him like that. Why wouldn’t he say anything? Stupid Baekhyun and his stubbornness. Walking slowly towards him, he stopped behind him and their eyes locked in the mirror.  
  
“Fine.” He sighed, looking distressed. “I’m not okay. I did a mistake. A huge mistake. And everything will blow up and I can’t prevent it from happening…” He babbled. “I fucked up Chanyeol. And I’m scared of the outcome.”  
  
The rapper put his arms around him and hugged him tight, smiling softly. “I’m sure everything will be alright. Aren’t you Byun Baekhyun? Where is the fearless boy I know?” He teased him, rocking their bodies from left to right.  
  
Baekhyun broke their eyes contact and lowered his head. “I’m not that fearless, you know that better than anyone.”  
  
Releasing him, Chanyeol ruffled his hair and poked his cheek repetitively until Baekhyun smiled.  
  
This conversation happened just before the BaekYeon’s scandal was released by Dispatch and Chanyeol had completely forgotten about it. Until now. He didn’t even know why he remembered this only now. What did Baekhyun mean by ‘making a huge mistake’? He would have to wait for them to get back on speaking terms to ask him.  
  
Chanyeol’s chest constricted. It seemed like Baekhyun had a lot of secrets after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For the past ten minutes, Kyungsoo kept staring at him over his cup of coffee and it made Chanyeol uneasy.  
  
“I know I’m handsome, particularly after a shower, but cut down the staring would you?” Chanyeol smirked. “It’s creepy.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo put his cup back down on the table and looked at him seriously. “Shouldn’t you be comforting your best friend right now instead of fighting with him?”  
  
Sighing loudly, Chanyeol’s smile died. “Not you too.”  
  
Kyungsoo didn’t leave him the time to add more and carried on. “He looks like shit, and he feels like shit. He needs his best friend, he needs you more than ever, don’t turn your back on him when he needs you the most. Or I’ll be forced to hit you to knock some sense into that poor airhead of yours.”  
  
Groaning, Chanyeol banged his head on the kitchen table. Why him?  
  
Nevertheless, he ended up listening to the extremely mature and scary Do Kyungsoo. Wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, he breathed in, and knocked on Baekhyun’s door. He knew for a fact that the vocalist was the only one present in the room – thank you Kyungsoo for threatening everyone to go out – but the prospect of facing his best friend wasn’t enchanting at all in this situation.  
  
The door opened and no words came to him at the sight of a red eyed Baekhyun. Chanyeol stared while his best friend seemed to wait for him to talk, unable to open his mouth for once. Baekhyun sighed and tried to close the door on his face but Chanyeol was quicker.  
  
“Can we talk?” He asked softly.  
  
Baekhyun nodded and let him in, crossing his arms on his chest. Chanyeol hid a wince. Defensive mode uh. “Talk.” He commanded none too gently.  
  
Frowning, Chanyeol began to doubt his idea, well more like Kyungsoo’s idea. Maybe he should just leave and try later. Kyungsoo’s face appeared in his mind and he shuddered, no it was now or never.  
  
“So” He tried, uneasy. “How are you?”  
  
Baekhyun gave him the stink eye. “Really? That’s the best you came up with?”  
  
“Hey! At least, I’m trying okay?” He replied back, offended. “I’m not the one who told his best friend that he can’t keep any secrets.”  
  
Clenching his jaw, the rapper tried to stay calm but it was a difficult task considering the fact that he was still feeling deeply hurt by Baekhyun’s words. Baekhyun’s stony face deflated at this and Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel guilty. Baekhyun looked really sad and dejected.  
  
Being a touchy person, Chanyeol came closer and put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it briefly. He felt bad now, getting angry at his best friend when something as big as the scandal blown up. His hurt feelings were nothing compared to Baekhyun’s.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He said, looking into his best friend’s eyes.  
  
Baekhyun visibly relaxed at his words and looked relieved. “I’m sorry too.”  
  
Chanyeol smiled at him and didn’t wait before engulfing his small frame in a bear hug, nearly chocking him. Baekhyun groaned but didn’t protest, encircling his waist with his arms and inhaling his scent.  
  
When Baekhyun teased him about his wet eyes Chanyeol muttered something about allergies before making fun of him and his (forever ugly) crying face, earning a punch on his arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Needless to say that ‘Byun Ugly Crybaby’ was soon back to ‘Baekhyunnie <3’ in Chanyeol’s contact list.  
  
“Oh my god! You’re such a kid!” Jongdae cackled, catching him red-handed.  
  
“Shut up or I’ll change yours too.” Chanyeol replied back with a pout, embarrassed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Things went back to normal between them after that. The management was pressuring Baekhyun to no end, and Junmyeon being the leader as well, but the rest of the members were there to shield the two of them when it became too much. They all get each other’s back.  
  
Chanyeol tried to distract Baekhyun as much as he could and they once again were attached at the hip. Not that they minded. On the contrary, they were brought back to their trainee days, pranking and annoying the shit out of everyone. Chanyeol knew some of the members’ patience was running thin but no one said anything, not wanting to see Baekhyun depressed.  
  
Something was still bothering Chanyeol though. Being continuously with Baekhyun, he noticed his best friend never talked about Taeyeon or their relationship. It was weird. The fact that they never met was weirder. If they were dating, why didn’t they meet? Or talk. Chanyeol was hundred percent sure that Baekhyun didn’t talk to Taeyeon after the scandal.  
  
He found it strange but never had the nerves to ask Baekhyun about it. Maybe talking about Taeyeon was taboo now?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His answer came a few weeks after when he finally decided to ask Kyungsoo about it. He nearly choked on his drink when his friend hit his head, muttering ‘stupid’ and ‘moron’ under his breath.  
  
“What?” Chanyeol pouted, confused.  
  
“They weren’t together-together.” Kyungsoo explained.  
  
Chanyeol stared at him dumbly. “What?” He repeated.  
  
Kyungsoo snorted. “You’re the worst best friend ever I swear…”  
  
The rapper could only watch as his friend left him behind, shocked. What???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seeing him fidgeting for the whole day, Baekhyun kept glancing at him with a concerned gaze. Chanyeol tried to wave him off with gestures or his smile but his best friend could tell something was wrong. And this time he was the one being cornered in a bathroom, his butt hitting the sink when Baekhyun pushed his way inside.  
  
“Uh?” Chanyeol said eloquently.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked immediately, not beating around the bush.  
  
“Nothing?” The rapper tried, still confused.  
  
Baekhyun glowered at him and Chanyeol despite his tall frame found himself looking small under his menacing eyes.  
  
“What’s bothering you?” He asked again, worried.  
  
Chanyeol hesitated. “Are you…still dating Taeyeon?”  
  
His best friend looked taken aback by his question. “No?” He answered cautiously. “Why?”  
  
Chanyeol frowned, disappointed. “Why didn’t you tell me? Don’t you trust me?”  
  
Sighing loudly, Baekhyun sat on the toilet lid. “I thought it was obvious, I never hid it. It’s just that I didn’t want to talk about it.”  
  
“Wasn’t it serious?” Chanyeol asked softly. “With her.”  
  
Baekhyun’s eyes wandered off before he snapped out of his daydream and locked his eyes with Chanyeol’s. “Do you remember when I went to see you at the Roommate’s shooting site? I told you I had made a huge mistake.”  
  
Chanyeol nodded.  
  
“That was the mistake I was talking about.” He explained sourly. “Taeyeon was a mistake. A huge one. And what I was afraid of ended up happening…”  
  
“The scandal?” Chanyeol guessed.  
  
“That, and…you know, our fight.” He confessed, lowering his face.  
  
Chanyeol bit his lips. He wasn’t sure where Baekhyun was going with this. “But we’re good now.”  
  
His best friend stood up and came to a halt in front of him. “It was hell after the scandal, all the angry fans, the hate, the pressure of the management. I fought with Junmyeon hyung, then you. I was so scared back then. I thought I had lost everything I held dear.”  
  
Baekhyun’s eyes were shining with unshed tears and the rapper’s heart constricted painfully in his chest. He fucked up so bad.  
  
“I’m sorry I got angry. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you.” Chanyeol whispered, suddenly ashamed and apologetic.  
  
Baekhyun shook his head. “I was at fault too. But I really thought I had lost you.”  
  
Chanyeol bumped his shoulder with his. “I’m still here, you didn’t lose me. You need to try harder if you want to get rid of me!”  
  
Baekhyun smiled and leaned his forehead on his chest. Chanyeol’s breath hitched in surprise but he recovered quickly and circled his best friend’s waist. “I’m not going anywhere.” He repeated.  
  
Baekhyun didn’t reply but snuggled closer, gripping his shirt tightly in his fist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Junmyeon-hyung is still mad at me.” Is what Baekhyun mumbled before sitting cross legged on Chanyeol’s bed.  
  
The rapper arched his eyebrow, confused. “What?” He asked, closing his laptop and looking attentively at his best friend. “What makes you think so?”  
  
Baekhyun sighed and ran a hand through his hair, appearing confused and guilty. Chanyeol waited for his answer patiently, coming closer to the older one, and put a hand on his thigh, playing with the fabric of his pants.  
  
“I-” He began before pausing. “He’s still angry about the scandal.”  
  
“It’s been three months though!” Chanyeol replied, confused. His fingers stopped touching Baekhyun’s pants as he searched his face, the realization hitting him. “There’s something you’re not telling me right?”  
  
Guiltily, Baekhyun lowered his gaze towards the rapper’s hand on his thigh but didn’t answer. When he felt Chanyeol retracting his hand, he reacted swiftly and gripped his wrist, his head snapping back and his eyes begging for him to wait. Faltering at the sight of his hopeful expression, his best friend sighed but didn’t fight him.  
  
Baekhyun smiled softly – Chanyeol could see it from the corner of his eyes. He put Chanyeol’s hand back on his thigh, palm upwards, and squeezed it once before running his fingers on the rapper’s wrist gently. A shudder ran through Chanyeol’s body but he forced himself to stay still as Baekhyun searched for his words, a frown marrying his pretty face.  
  
If Jongdae would skin him alive for this kind of comment, he didn’t want to imagine what Baekhyun would do. Kyungsoo would be worse though. Chanyeol was lucky Kyungsoo wasn’t pretty but cute and handsome. Well…He wasn’t planning to tell him anything anytime soon, you know just in case.  
  
Chanyeol snapped out of his silly thoughts when Baekhyun looked up, looking rather serious. And was it…apprehension Chanyeol could read in his gaze?  
  
“He’s scared I’ll do something stupid and damage the group, for real this time around.” He croaked, biting his lips.  
  
“What could you do? You already did your worst!” Chanyeol joked before becoming serious again, troubled. “You’re not planning to leave EXO right?”  
  
“Of course not!” Baekhyun countered back, shocked that his best friend could think he would abandon them. Chanyeol heaved out a sigh, relieved.  
  
“Then, what is it?” The younger probed gently.  
  
Baekhyun stared at him for a minute and smiled. “I guess you’re right, I already did my worst. Hyung worries too much.” He ended saying, visibly backtracking.  
  
Oblivious of his internal conflict, Chanyeol smiled back and ruffled his hair, hugging him tight to his side until Baekhyun requested to watch a movie, putting as much distance as he could with the rapper who didn’t seem to realize how blind he had been all this time. Yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol finally understood Baekhyun’s worries when one morning he stumbled in the kitchen to find Junmyeon and his best friend conversing quietly. Honestly, if he hadn’t talked with Baekhyun before he wouldn’t have noticed the tense atmosphere between the two men. He hadn’t seen anything or rather he hadn’t wanted to, too angry and butthurt about his best friend to notice his discomfort in the group, and most particularly with the leader.  
  
Baekhyun’s expression was closed off and Junmyeon was frowning at him, his mouth set on a thin line. Uh oh. He had the I-am-the-leader-you-ungrateful-brat face on. Chanyeol knew this face well, he had often been on the receiving end of Junmyeon’s wrath after all.  
  
Junmyeon thought he was scary with this kind of expression but breaking news: he wasn’t, not that anyone had told him, they had to insure their safety and make sure they never saw a real angry face by Kim Junmyeon. That would be scary okay? Junmyeon was tiny but he wasn’t someone you could take lightly. Chanyeol could feel it. Yes, he was a sensitive man.  
  
Whatever they had been talking about seemed serious and the rapper felt uncomfortable. Putting his arms on Baekhyun’s shoulder in support, he smiled brightly at Junmyeon. “Good morning sunshine!”  
  
Junmyeon’s face relaxed immediately at his words and he smiled back, acting as if nothing happened. “Good morning Chanyeol.”  
  
Baekhyun mumbled a reply as well, his shoulders staying stiff. Chanyeol waited for the leader to exit the room to look intently at his best friend, waiting for an explanation. Baekhyun didn’t utter a word though and Kyungsoo came soon after, impeding him from asking anything.  
  
Chanyeol was left hanging, once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The following days Junmyeon glued himself to Chanyeol, acting as his shadow. At the latter’s dismay, the leader seemed to orbit around him all day long. If he wasn’t next to him, he made sure he wasn’t far away and, despite his confusion, Chanyeol stopped glancing at him questioningly after the second day. The leader had always been weird anyway. Plus, Chanyeol knew he wouldn’t get answers even if he asked for a reason.  
  
The rapper knew it was related to Baekhyun and Junmyeon’s conversation if Baekhyun’s glares towards the leader were anything to go by. His best friend wouldn’t give him an explanation either though. It was growing on Chanyeol’s nerves but he didn’t want to risk getting in between them and add fuel to the fire.  
  
Chanyeol was stuck.  
  
He asked Kyungsoo about it and the younger rolled his eyes at his stupidity. “It’s obvious they’re fighting about something that concerns you.”  
  
“No shit Sherlock!” Chanyeol deadpanned before cowering. If Kyungsoo’s eyes could kill he would have been reduced in ashes now. Small particles of ashes. Micro particles of ashes Kyungsoo would make sure to scatter around the world to make sure Chanyeol would never come together again and-  
  
“Are you even listening to me?” Kyungsoo snapped him back to reality, annoyed. Chanyeol nodded eagerly and waited for him to resume talking. “As I was saying,” He glared. “Why would they fight about…you? Don’t you know?” He asked with disbelief.  
  
The rapper sighed. “I really don’t know.”  
  
The lead vocalist looked at him with a pitiful gaze, shaking his head. Then suddenly, something shifted in his expression and Chanyeol looked at him expectantly. “What?”  
  
Kyungsoo shook his head once and bit his lips. “Nothing. I can’t help you.”  
  
Chanyeol knew he was lying but didn’t ask. If even Kyungsoo wouldn’t tell him, it must be something big, something life-changing and Chanyeol wasn’t sure he was ready to hear it. For now. The rapper never liked complicated things. He chose to drop the subject and Kyungsoo seemed to understand, smiling softly when he asked about his upcoming movie.  
  
Ignorance could be blissful sometimes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At some point, Junmyeon got tired of following Chanyeol around. The rapper was naturally a handful but he had to admit he made the task harder to get rid of the leader’s attention on him and it worked beautifully. Chanyeol was proud.  
  
Despite what everyone seemed to think, most of the times Chanyeol liked to hide in the shadow and not to draw attention to him. To recharge, and sometimes to heal. So getting rid of Junmyeon had been a necessity. If he wanted to be in the spotlight it was when he wanted, when he was in the mood to joke around.  
  
Once finally freed of Junmyeon’s eyes on him, he could watch his best friend and ask him what he wanted to know. At least he tried, because Baekhyun wasn’t really cooperative.  
  
His best friend seemed quieter this days, his smile dimer, and his eyes were demurred of that happy spark usually dancing in his eyes as soon as he woke up. They were all tired with all the concerts, variety shows, performances etc, that was true, but Chanyeol could see it wasn’t the sole reason. Baekhyun was loud and obnoxious all the time, on and off camera, it was so wrong to see him quiet. It felt as if he had been switched off.  
  
It made him think about Baekhyun’s famous light dance and Chanyeol snorted at the memory. What an embarrassing personal talent. Honestly though, they all were pretty bad with their variety skills. Minus me, Chanyeol thought proudly. He had gotten so much better in the past months, mostly thanks to Roommate.  
  
Anyway, something was off with his best friend and Chanyeol was set on finding what and/or why.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why are you so quiet?” He finally asked Baekhyun in the middle of a meal, curious. “Even in your sleep you don’t make your habitual puppy noises.” He pouted. “How can I sleep well now?”  
  
Junmyeon’s chopsticks slipped of his hand and a deafening silence fell on the table. The leader wasn’t looking at him but at Baekhyun and for a reason it made Chanyeol mad. “And why do you always keep an eye on him?” He addressed his leader, annoyed.  
  
“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun cut in, looking at him pleadingly.  
  
“I don’t want to shut up. What is wrong with the both of you?” He grumbled. “What happened?”  
  
His best friend looked down on his lap and Junmyeon avoided his gaze. He caught Kyungsoo and Junmyeon’s exchange of looks and frowned. Kyungsoo too?  
  
“Is someone going to tell me anything?” He pushed, feeling left out.  
  
Was it a joke? Everyone seemed to know what was happening but him. He had let it slip for a while now but it was becoming to be upsetting. He hated not knowing, it made him feel uncomfortable and paranoid. Furthermore it concerned his best friend.  
  
The silence was dragging as no one was willing to answer him. Tightening his jaw, he get up, his chair scratching the floor, and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin was the one who came to propose him to watch a movie a few hours later, and Chanyeol accepted easily. It would take his mind off everything for an hour or two. They silently watched some dance movie Jongin wanted to see and Chanyeol was thankful that the younger didn’t ask him anything. Jongin didn’t breach the subject at all, only letting his head fall on his hyung’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.  
  
It made Chanyeol smile. He wasn’t Jongin’s number one fan for nothing. The dancer was a good dongsaeng and a very good friend. He would always be his favorite, maybe because they knew each other since what felt like forever.  
  
Baekhyun came in and stared at them, an unreadable expression on his face. Jongin immediately detached himself from Chanyeol and it made him confused. His two friends looked at each other before Baekhyun ended leaving without saying anything.  
  
Weird.  
  
Jongin never put his head back on his shoulder, Chanyeol realized well after.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol was drawing the situation he was in on a paper to try to understand. But even after watching their three names written in different colors and arrows and potential responses he still didn’t understand what was the link between Baekhyun, him and Junmyeon.  
  
Jongdae appeared suddenly behind him and snorted unattractively at his excuse of a drawing. Chanyeol put his hand on it and glared at his friend. “Why are you here? Don’t you have anything else to do? Like…your job or something?”  
  
“I don’t have any schedule.” Jongdae replied with a smirk. “You think drawing this would help you understand?”  
  
“You don’t think I can.” He stated, feeling suddenly self-conscious.  
  
“No. You can’t. You’re hopeless.” His friend countered back. “You’re a shitty best friend and oblivious as fuck. Wow. Park Chanyeol, I had hope for you…You’re deceiving me.”  
  
The rapper swatted at him and missed. Jongdae laughed at him. “Go away. And here I thought you were a friend and you would help me…” Chanyeol trailed off, faking a sob.  
  
The M vocalist slapped his shoulder. “Dumbass.” Chanyeol stuck his tongue at him and Jongdae arched his eyebrow, hitting him on the head before his expression turned serious. “Seriously though, you really don’t get it?”  
  
Groaning, Chanyeol let his head fall on the table, desperate. “Nooooooooo.”  
  
Jongdae patted his head gently this time but didn’t give him an answer. He really had useless friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun appeared to be a bit distant after Chanyeol’s outburst in the kitchen and glued himself to Jongdae or Kyungsoo. It annoyed Chanyeol but he couldn’t do anything about it. Baekhyun wasn’t his property, he was free to hang out with whoever he wanted and Chanyeol had no say in this matter.  
  
Short people stayed with short people, he reasoned childishly as an explanation to his best friend’s sudden disappearance at his side.  
  
He stayed close to Junmyeon to get back at Baekhyun but the latter didn’t seem to mind, never looking in his direction. Chanyeol pouted and back hugged Sehun to hide, embarrassed. The maknae threw him a judging look but let him do as he wished.  
  
Junmyeon came to his room the night after and sat on his bed quietly. He looked nervous for some reason and Chanyeol directed his attention at him, curious. The leader cleared his throat as Chanyeol offered him a candy, accepting it without protest despite the no-sugary-stuff-after-six-pm rule. He must have been really distracted.  
  
“What is it hyung?” He asked, breaking the silence.  
  
The leader breathed in. “Chanyeol, what is Baekhyun to you?”  
  
“My best friend.” The rapper replied immediately.  
  
Junmyeon nodded slowly, unsure. “Really?” He mused.  
  
Chanyeol appeared confused at his comment but didn’t reply. Kim Junmyeon was becoming weirder and weirder each day. Was it because of all the vitamins he took? Was it toxic? Maybe he should check on the internet. Just to be sure.  
  
“So there’s nothing between you?” He went on.  
  
“Between us? What do you mean? We’re not fighting if that’s what’s bothering you. Baekhyun was distant today but I think it’s nothing serious-”  
  
“No, I mean…You’re just friends right?” The leader cut him.  
  
Chanyeol’s voice died in his throat as he widened his eyes at Junmyeon. What? He blinked and stared, rendered speechless.  
  
“I just need to know Chanyeol. This is important, for the group, for you, for me as the leader. I need to know these things you understand?” Junmyeon explained calmly, reaching out to hold his wrist. It looked like he was talking to a child who would have made a mistake and trying not to scare him.  
  
Licking his lips, Chanyeol looked down on his lap. “There’s nothing like that between us. I promise.”  
  
The leader seemed happy with his answer and smiled at him. He got up and told the rapper he would call him to eat, oblivious of Chanyeol’s internal debate as the latter was processing the fact that Junmyeon had suggested he was with Baekhyun. As in together with Baekhyun. As a couple. What the actual fuck??? Chanyeol flopped down on his bed and screamed in his pillow, only to grimace when he pulled away because of the huge pool of drool on the fabric.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, Chanyeol found himself turning and tossing in his bed, unable to fall asleep. Junmyeon’s assumption was the piece of puzzle he had been missing all this time and only now did he finally understand what everything was about since the beginning.  
  
Baekhyun and him had always been close since their first meeting, their personalities matched and they understood each other well. Sure both of them liked skinship and hugs but he didn’t think they had been overly affectionate besides the usual fanservice. Zitao and Sehun or Minseok and Luhan were a lot more suspicious than them but Chanyeol had never thought they could be together-together. Not even once. So why Junmyeon would think Baekhyun and Chanyeol were? It didn’t make sense.  
  
Plus Baekhyun had dated Taeyeon recently.  
  
To say he was confused was an understatement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He chose to confront Baekhyun about the matter, just to know his thoughts on this. Maybe Junmyeon had asked him too, it could even be what their fight was about.  
  
“Junmyeon asked me if we were together yesterday.” He began. “Is that why you two fought?”  
  
Baekhyun looked at him sharply, his eyes widening. “Kind of.” He mumbled.  
  
“To say he thought we’re together like that!” Chanyeol snorted, laughing nervously. He kept his gaze fixed on Baekhyun and was surprised to see him tense. His best friend wasn’t laughing at all this time around, going as far as avoiding looking at the rapper. Chanyeol’s laugh died in his throat and he frowned as a heavy silence fell on them…  
  
…before Baekhyun startled him with his reply. “We could.”  
  
Chanyeol looked at him, shocked, not knowing what to say. Was he laughing? It didn’t seem like it though, and seeing his solemn expression made Chanyeol’s heart clench painfully in his chest. He licked his lips.  
  
“Well, yes we could?” He muttered questioningly. The _but we don’t_  was left unsaid.  
  
Baekhyun offered him a strange smile then, and Chanyeol’s chest constricted one more time. Had Baekhyun thought about it before? His best friend had imagined them as a couple? The prospect of Baekhyun thinking about dating Chanyeol was a bit disconcerting, he had never once imagined himself being like that with his best friend. Never, before today.  
  
Well, it was definitely a life-changing conversation, he thought dryly.

 

 

 

Chanyeol needed advices, and he had hoped his friends would help him for real this time.  
  
“What do you think about Baekhyun and me being together?” He had asked bluntly at Jongdae and Kyungsoo separately.  
  
Jongdae had spited his coffee, making a mess, and Chanyeol had been too nervous to laugh at his misery, waiting for his reply like his life was depending on it. “What the fuck Chanyeol!” The M vocalist had screamed.  
  
Chanyeol had scowled at him, annoyed. “Tell me what you would think.”  
  
“I would be happy for you I guess, but it would be complicated for the group. I would support you though.” Jongdae had replied, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
Chanyeol had hugged him tight, making sure the coffee wouldn’t get on him. It was his favorite shirt and Kyungsoo would kill him. He had cringed mentally at the image of Kyungsoo’s sadistic smirk.  
  
Later when he had asked the K vocalist, Kyungsoo had been categorical. “It would be a disaster. The apocalypse.” Kyungsoo hadn’t taken him seriously, once again. “I need a real answer. Come on! What would you think?” Chanyeol had whined, exasperated.  
  
His friend had sighed, annoyed, but had taken his time to think nonetheless. “It wouldn’t change anything, you’re always together anyway. It would just put a label on what the two of you have. But you would be grosser because it means more skinship, kisses, hugs…and sex. Ew. Disgusting.”  
  
Chanyeol had turned bright red, trying to chase the images that formed in his head. “Shut up.” He whined, embarrassed.  
  
“You wanted to know.” Kyungsoo had deadpanned.  
  
“What do you mean by putting a label on what we have?” Chanyeol had wondered, curious.  
  
Kyungsoo had stared at him and smiled enigmatically. “Find it on your own.”  
  
Two hours later, Chanyeol still didn’t get it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For their next stop in Beijing, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were roommates. Junmyeon didn’t look pleased at the prospect of them sharing a room but Kyungsoo was keeping him in check, sweet talking him, massaging his nape and using his charms. Jongdae and Chanyeol shared a look of absolute disgust at their friend’s sudden cute attitude, but Chanyeol was still thankful. He knew Kyungsoo was the only one able to appease their leader.  
  
Even Jongdae with his not so secret (manly) crush on sempai could do it. At the latter’s utter dismay. Chanyeol never missed a chance to mock him and that day wasn’t an exception.  
  
“Looks like sempai won’t ever notice you ChenChen!” Chanyeol cackled with mischievous eyes.  
  
Jongdae glared and hit him, hissing a “Shut up dumbass!”  
  
The rapper turned to Baekhyun for help, the two of them always pestering Jongdae together usually, but his best friend seemed off to dreamland. Chanyeol’s smile deemed a little. Baekhyun looked nervous for some reason, biting his lips as he blinked frantically.  
  
“Baek, are you okay?” He couldn’t help but ask, worried. Baekhyun was acting stranger and stranger.  
  
His best friend snapped out of it and offered him a small smile, nodding. “I’m fine, just tired.”  
  
Chanyeol frowned at his answer. Baekhyun was always responding him with ‘just tired’ each time he asked. The rapper had been doubtful but hadn’t press the subject. He could always make him talk tonight when they would be alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they get back to the hotel after the first day of concert, all the members were tired but happy. They couldn’t wait to take a shower, eat and go to sleep before their second day. Chanyeol was leaning heavily on Kyungsoo’s shoulder in the elevator, his friend too exhausted to push him away. Or maybe it was his soft side showing? Anyway, Chanyeol was happy he could close his eyes even a little.  
  
As the members were dispersing to join their respective rooms, the rapper met Junmyeon’s worried gaze at Bakehyun and him and sighed loudly. He was too tired to get mad or to throw him a jab but his jaw tightened nonetheless, showing his irritation. Their leader arched his eyebrow and opened his mouth, surely with the intention of scolding him but once again Kyungsoo was here to catch his arm to save them, pulling Junmyeon away.  
  
The leader spluttered, trying to protest, but Kyungsoo wasn’t listening to his complaint, his grip on him vicious and unrelenting.  
  
Before entering his room, Chanyeol saw Jongdae throwing him a strange smile and a wave, making him pause. He waved back, confused, and got in. Baekhyun immediately disappeared in the bathroom and Chanyeol threw himself on the bed, sighing softly. What a day.  
  
He hadn’t even noticed the room had only a king size bed, but frowned when he heard Baekhyun getting out and gasping. With efforts, he turned around and sat up straight, looking wooly at his best friend. Baekhyun was already in his pajamas, clutching his clothes in his arms as he fixedly glanced at the bed.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked, his voice rough.  
  
The vocalist blinked. “Nothing. The bathroom is free.”  
  
The rapper got up with a groan and shed his clothes before running towards the shower, not bothering to close the door. They were used to see each other naked anyway, and he hadn’t the force to close the damn door. It was too much energy to open, close, then open the door again.  
  
Once freshly showered, his muscled not protesting as much as before, Chanyeol felt better but still sleepy. He had forgotten to take his pajamas with him but changed quickly as soon as he exited the bathroom, not noticing Baekhyun’s stares or pink cheeks.  
  
When he turned towards Baekhyun, unsettled by his silence, he caught him staring. A sudden wave of heat invaded him and he blushed slightly. To say he was caught off guard by his best friend’s gaze on his body was an understatement. The attention wasn’t unpleasant but weird. He wasn’t used being looked at this way by Baekhyun. He didn’t know what to make of it or how to react.  
  
He chose to break the silence. “Let’s eat.”  
  
Baekhyun’s eyes flickered from him to the bed twice before he smiled. “Yes, I’m starving.”  
  
Chanyeol grinned, and they sat side by side, their diners ready on the table at the foot of the bed. They decided to turn on the TV and ate while laughing at some variety show, the awkward atmosphere from before quickly forgotten.  
  
Once they were done eating, they put away the table in a corner of the room, brushed their teeth together, splashing water and toothpaste at each other while laughing, then raced each other to the bed. They fell ungracefully on the mattress in a tangled mess of legs and arms, giggling like two idiots.  
  
Chanyeol recovered from his laughter and sighed happily, briefly closing his eyes. It was nice, laughing without a care in the world like that with his best friend. The vocalist was lying down on the bed under him, waiting for his breathing to even out. Chanyeol was sprawled on his stomach, his head on the mattress next to Baekhyun’s right shoulder, his leg and arm around his best friend’s torso. He looked up at Baekhyun and licked his lips as he noticed the disheveled state of his hair, amused.  
  
The vocalist met his gaze and pouted, hitting his head with his elbow. “Stop laughing idiot, you should see your face!”  
  
Chanyeol laughed out loud and snuggled closer, tightening his grip on Baekhyun’s body. “Shut up.” He answered back without bite.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, not talking, the two of them lost in their own thoughts. Then, Baekhyun turned on his side to face Chanyeol and played with his hair, staring attentively at him. Chanyeol smiled, and closed his eyes, content with Baekhyun’s petting. The rapper felt himself slowly falling into slumber under the vocalist’s touch, Baekhyun’s fingers now brushing his face tenderly.  
  
Even in his sleep-induced state, Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not when he felt lips on his. He hadn’t the time to think much about it though, falling asleep soon after.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Loud banging on the door woke him up and he jumped. A little disoriented, he tried to move but found himself unable to, being spooned by Baekhyun. He tensed and his heart jumped in his chest. The banging died down a little but Chanyeol extracted himself from his best friend’s grip to get up and open the door anyway.  
  
“What?” He asked rudely to whoever was behind the door. Of course it was Junmyeon.  
  
“Hello to you too.” The leader snorted.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, Chanyeol groaned. “What is it Hyung? What is this new wake-up call? I don’t like it.”  
  
“You didn’t reply to my messages and I didn’t know if any of you had put your alarm on. I’ve been banging on your door for ten minutes. What took you this long?” He asked, squinting his eyes suspiciously at him.  
  
Chanyeol rolled his eyes. Not again. He wasn’t ready to deal with their leader’s stupidity this early in the morning. He didn’t know the time but he supposed it was still early. He was still pretty tired.  
  
“We were passionately fucking and I was making so much noise that we didn’t hear you.” A voice behind Chanyeol deadpanned, annoyed and pissed off.  
  
The rapper widened his eyes, looking disapprovingly at his best friend. Baekhyun ignored him and glared at Junmyeon who was gaping at them instead, shocked. At least, it made him shut up.  
  
“Now, if you excuse us, we’re going to take a shower, change, and join you in the lobby when we’ll be ready.” The vocalist added with a fake smile, closing the door in Junmyeon’s face.  
  
Chanyeol sighed, they were so getting hell for doing that to Junmyeon. He couldn’t deny that the look on the leader’s face was hilarious but still Baekhyun went a bit too far this time. He followed the vocalist back in the room, ready to scold him but didn’t get the chance to when he saw Baekhyun rummaging angrily through his clothes. Chanyeol chose not to say anything, his best friend looked already upset enough and knowing it would end with a fight.  
  
They took turn to shower and get ready, then, both of them made their way to the lobby of the hotel where their managers, their leader and the other members were waiting for them. Of course they had to be the last ones, Chanyeol thought dryly. No one tried to talk to Baekhyun, the latter had put his sunglasses on which said a lot about his mood, and as if it wasn’t sufficient his aura was menacing enough to dissuade anyone to try talking to him.  
  
Jongdae came close to Chanyeol and nudged him in the ribs, curious. “What happened?”  
  
The rapper arched his eyebrow. “Why?”  
  
The M vocalist threw him a nasty look. “Don’t fuck with me, Baekhyun looked pissed, and Junmyeon looked like someone murdered his mom or something.” He whispered.  
  
“Junmyeon went to wake us up, said something stupid and made Baekhyun angry. Now they’re both angry at each other, and maybe at me too.” Chanyeol explained, feeling drained.  
  
His friend looked concerned and a little worried so Chanyeol smiled at him and patted his head to distract him, laughing when Jongdae whined at him with his high pitched voice. “Chanyeoooooooooooool! No! For fuck’s sake, don’t touch my hair!”  
  
It made the members laugh, seeing Jongdae running after Chanyeol to hit him. They looked like 5 years old playing around but they didn’t care. Besides, they had the merit of lightening up the gloomy mood reigning on some members – Junmyeon and Baekhyun, not to name them. Seeing most of his friends smile made Chanyeol happy and gave him more energy for the day. He quickly glued himself to Baekhyun’s side and put his arm on his shoulder, hugging him tight. His best friend didn’t even startle, used to it, and even smiled a little.  
  
Even Junmyeon glaring at them didn’t deter Chanyeol, the rapper keeping a beautiful smile on his lips. He would talk to the leader as soon as he could to stop this nonsense between the three of them once and for all. He didn’t want their friendship to be ruined. Junmyeon needed to stop worrying about the band and stop meddling with their affairs. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were big enough to solve their problems – if there were any to begin with.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol had to wait until their quick lunch break to corner their leader in the bathroom. It wasn’t the best but it seemed to be the only place available for them when they wanted to talk in private. Wasn’t it the third time Chanyeol had to have a talk in a bathroom? Oh the joy of being an idol. Junmyeon didn’t seem surprised to see him when he exited the stall, going to wash his hands calmly.  
  
“I’m sorry for this morning, Baekhyun was just tired, you know how he is…” He began hesitantly, testing the water.  
  
He didn’t get a reply but that didn’t stop him to keep going. “I wanted to talk to you, alone. About Baekhyun and me.”  
  
Chanyeol saw his leader tense briefly before Junmyeon decided to turn around to face him, giving him all his attention. His arms were crossed on his chest though and the rapper gulped audibly.  
  
“I know you’re worried about the band, and us, but…you need to stop.” Chanyeol stated firmly. “It’s our thing okay? What is happening between us doesn’t concern you - or anyone else for that matter.”  
  
“It concerns us because it affects the band, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon retorted, frowning.  
  
Breathing in to stay calm, Chanyeol clenched his fist tightly, determined to keep his ground. “We’re not just Baekhyun and Chanyeol from EXO, we’re human beings too you know. What is happening between my best friend and me doesn’t have anything to do with EXO.” He paused to gauge the leader’s reaction. “So stop it while I’m saying it nicely.”  
  
He hadn’t wanted to go as far as menacing Junmyeon but his leader hadn’t given him a choice. Chanyeol didn’t want to see Baekhyun sad because of him anymore. Junmyeon let out a snarl and advanced towards him, pointing his index at his chest. “If you fuck up, it will affect EXO, don’t say it doesn’t concern me, or all of us.”  
  
“I know, but we’re not going to fuck up. EXO is as important to you as it is to us. We want to protect EXO and you guys too. We’re not going to do anything that could damage the group or hurt you. Ever.” Chanyeol threw back, annoyed. “Don’t you trust us, hyung?”  
  
Junmyeon hesitated, looking taken aback. “I do. But I know that when feelings are involved it’s hard to control the situation. I don’t want you to…make a mistake. Again.” His expression softened. “Baekhyun may be fearless but I know you are not. What if it turns out bad?”  
  
“Why would it turn bad?” Chanyeol mumbled. “Baekhyun had made a mistake once, okay, but we aren’t perfect, we all make mistakes. Don’t hold this one mistake against him forever. Please…”  
  
Junmyeon sighed. “Chanyeol. Baekhyun and you…” He began.  
  
The last time their leader had asked him, Chanyeol had refuted everything, but now could he still say the same? Could he say nothing was going on between them when his heart was beating frantically in his chest at the memory of Baekhyun’s lips on his? Could he say nothing was going on when he was defending Baekhyun - them, with that much conviction? Deep down, Chanyeol knew he couldn’t deny that there was something between them. He couldn’t put a word on it yet, he couldn’t explain it either, but there was something between Baekhyun and himself. Something precious.  
  
Junmyeon kept searching his eyes before lowering his with a sigh, defeated. Chanyeol felt bad seeing his leader and friend like this. He didn’t want him to worry about him, about them. But more than that, he didn’t want to disappoint him. Junmyeon had been worried about him numerous times in the past. Chanyeol had disappointed him when they were trainees, even hurt him without meaning to, he knew. Until today he was set on trying to redeem himself as much as he could, to erase the mistakes his younger self had made. It took times for the both of them to be friends, to get along well, but now that a mutual trust had been created, Chanyeol didn’t want to ruin it.  
  
“I need you to trust me on this Junmyeon-hyung.” He begged, his face genuine and hopeful.  
  
The leader smiled softly. “You know I trust you Chanyeol, I don’t want to be the bad guy or to make you think you’re in the wrong. I just. I’m worried. Maybe because I am the leader, maybe it’s in my nature…I don’t know.”  
  
Chanyeol put his hands on Junmyeon’s shoulders and smiled down at him. “Please, don’t worry.”  
  
The leader finally relaxed and nodded. Chanyeol drew the older one in a tight hug and squeezed him to death, grateful and content. “Thank you.” He was aware of the fact that Junmyeon wasn’t going to be okay with it that easily but he was backing off and it was a huge step. Maybe with time, their leader would understand that Chanyeol had been right and he would know that he could trust them. Chanyeol hoped he wouldn’t disappoint him ever again.  
  
Junmyeon laughed. “Okay, okay, now release me before you choke me.”  
  
Chanyeol did and smiled at him once again, pushing him towards the door happily, immensely relieved. When they opened the door, Baekhyun was looking between the two of them, uneasy. “What were you doing?”  
  
“We were fucking passionately.” Junmyeon replied with a smirk.  
  
Chanyeol choked on air and looked at him like he had grown a second head, then at Baekhyun, ready to deny it, before he realized what their leader had just done. He laughed loudly at the realization, nearly toppling over, pointing at them both. Junmyeon looked pleased, smiling and his eyes crinkling at the corner. Baekhyun frowned a little but couldn’t resist smiling in the end, shaking his head at the sight of Chanyeol rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes.  
  
Their leader excused himself, leaving them alone, as Baekhyun bent down to hit the rapper’s chest. Chanyeol caught his hand with a smirk and pulled, making his best friend fall on him. They laughed, tickling each other and fighting on the floor until they couldn’t breathe anymore.  
  
If that was what happiness felt like and Chanyeol wouldn’t want it any other way.  
  
With a huge smile on their face, the two friends sat up and looked at each other longingly. Slowly, like they had all the time in the world, they leant in, bumping their noses in the process and giggling at their failed attempt before finally pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss.  
  
Still smiling against Baekhyun’s lips, Chanyeol brought him closer, circling his waist, and deepened the kiss. He thought he would be weird out to kiss his best friend but that wasn’t the case at all, on the contrary it was very pleasurable. He wished he had done it sooner. Their mouths molded themselves perfectly too, he noted. Maybe they really were meant to be after all.  
  
Baekhyun was responding eagerly to the kiss, moaning softly, and Chanyeol felt guilty to have made him wait that long. It was obvious that Baekhyun had wanted it for a while now, if his grip on Chanyeol’s nape was anything to go by. Baekhyun looked like he was scared to let go of him, and Chanyeol tightened his hold on him to prove him that he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
Loud cries startled them and they turned their head at the same time, breathless, to see Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Jongin and even Zitao cheering and whooping. The others ones were shaking their heads with smiles on their lips. And even Junmyeon smiled at them.  
  
Chanyeol grinned widely and stood up, intertwining his fingers with Baekhyun’s. It was definitely a life-changing situation, but for once, and despite his aversion for complicated things, he didn’t find it in himself to regret it.  
  
Complicated didn’t always meant bad things. Sometimes, complicated meant better things.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can’t believe you were that oblivious all this time.” Kyungsoo snorted with disbelief.  
  
“What an idiot, right?” Jongdae pursued. “Poor Baekhyun…”  
  
Chanyeol groaned, hiding his face in Baekhyun’s neck. “Guys please, it’s getting old.”  
  
Kyungsoo looked nonplussed, shaking his head disapprovingly. “I can’t let that go. How can you be so dense?”  
  
“Now, now, please stop bothering my boyfriend okay?” Baekhyun intervened, visibly amused. “Don’t forget that he was the one who basically said to Junmyeon to fuck off.”  
  
Perking up, the rapper grinned. “How is that?”  
  
Jongdae frowned and glared at him. “How could you touch sempai…I thought you were my friend…” He trailed off, fake sobbing.  
  
“Well, if he really was your sempai maybe it would have been easier and I would have been left alone with Baekhyun since the beginning.” Chanyeol retorted, arching his eyebrow. “And I am the one being dumb…” He mumbled.  
  
It’s the moment Junmyeon chose to enter the room, looking briefly at all four of them before stopping when he saw Jongdae’s pout. “But I am his sempai.” He announced curtly, sighing loudly after.  
  
Baekhyun widened his eyes at that, and Chanyeol looked at Jongdae in surprise. “You two are…You are…”  
  
Jongdae smirked and fluttered his eyelashes.  
  
Baekhyun stared. Chanyeol stared. Junmyeon blinked once, twice, before stepping out of the room and leaving a frustrated Kyungsoo looking at all of them, unimpressed. “All my friends are idiots.”  
  
“I can’t believe Junmyeon-hyung gave us so much shit when you guys were already dating!” Chanyeol protested, incredulous.  
  
Jongdae smirked proudly. “He’s the leader, he can do whatever he wants to.”  
  
“Don’t look so smug about it!” Baekhyun snorted. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us. I thought we were friends…” He mumbled.  
  
“I trusted you…” Chanyeol made puppy eyes at Jongdae, wounded. “Kyungsoo, why aren’t you saying anything? Aren’t you mad?”  
  
Looking up from his nails, Kyungsoo arched his eyebrow, uninterested. “I knew.”  
  
Baekhyun gaped at him, confused. “But…how?”  
  
Jongdae looked rather curious as well, his ears perking up.  
  
“They’re not that discreet for one, and they’re loud.” Kyungsoo stated with a grimace, and his whole body shuddered at the painful memories.  
  
Chanyeol winced, sympathetic. He would rather not know what was happening behind closed door on Junmyeon and Jongdae’s part, thank you very much. Ugh. Too much unwanted information. Still, for once, he was glad Kyungsoo was the genius between the four of them. Being dense and ignorant had its perk in this kind of situation.  
  
Baekhyun locked eyes with him and they smiled at each other knowingly. They agreed on this part as well it seemed.  
  
What a nice feeling it was to have someone who understood you perfectly, someone who knew you inside out and wouldn’t leave you despite everything. The rapper grinned joyfully at the thought and linked their hands, glad to have his best friend and now boyfriend at his side. He wanted to say something sweet but Baekhyun would hit him if he got all sappy on him. Jongdae would mock him as well and repeat it to the other members and Chanyeol wouldn’t hear the end of it. Kyungsoo would probably do what he did best: judge him hard. In other words, it wouldn’t end well for Chanyeol, he would just be an embarrassment for his lover and Baekhyun would give him hell for days.  
  
He waited for them to be left alone to kiss Baekhyun lovingly, whispering his love and sweet nothings in his ear and making the usually confident and fearless vocalist blush madly. Seeing this new side of Baekhyun was still surprising for Chanyeol, used to being hit and manhandled by the older one, but he couldn’t wait to discover all the other sides of his best friend he didn’t know yet. Deep down, Byun Baekhyun was a real softie.  
  
(But he was still as ugly as ever when he cried, unfortunately that didn’t change, Chanyeol remarked when they watched titanic together for the umpteenth time.)

 

 

 


End file.
